Rebound
by JarDJ
Summary: UPDATED: It's been Three Years since Erin ran away with Malik, and Four since Vampires and Slayers began living in harmony. Peace is teetering on the verge of collapse and a returning character mixes Vlad's emotions up for good.
1. Prologue

**Note: Hello! This is my first story on here. I'm not sure people will enjoy it but this is only the Prologue after all. I should update later on in the week. Please leave your criticism and notes ect on how I could improve the story. **

Three long years passed since Erin escaped to Paris with Vlad's so called Brother. The Chosen One sat alone in his dark bedroom looking at an old picture of him and her. Vlad longed for Erin to return, deep down there was still a burning feeling that arose every time her name was mentioned. Vlad placed the old picture back onto his table, and left it alone.

"He walked into the blackened corridor which separated his room from the Count's main quarters. Vlad stopped and looked around; he could hear his father casually shouting at the good-for-nothing waiter, Renfield. Not really a surprise, is it?" He rolled his eyes and made his way to the roof. Even the Chosen One needs some time alone to be a teenager. Vlad sat on the old worn roof of Garside Grange in the cool moon light, silently wishing that his wish would come true. Whatever happened to the caring and affectionate girl he'd fallen in love with? Vlad happened to her...

**Sorry it's only short! More soon.**


	2. A Familiar Feeling

**Note: Just getting this up so I can begin. I really help this goes well and everyone enjoys!**

Vlad sat alone on one of the many Gothic themed chairs that are proudly placed around the Dining Area. He read the latest 'Vampiric Times' where headlines such as 'World's Greatest Biter' and 'New Blood Stocks' grace every page. One page however caught his eye in particular...  
"Peaceful Co-Existence Too End In Coming Weeks". Vlad felt a bolt of electricity fly through his spine as he sat up straight. He continued reading the article as he felt anger and betrayal build up inside him.

"…After it was decided between the High Council of Vampires and the Head of the Slayers Guild, the Peaceful Co-Existence deal is to finally end in the coming weeks after just over four years of restrictions on Biting. Vladimir Dracula, the original creator of the deal is yet to comment on the recent decision".

Vlad threw the newspaper onto the Dining Table and stormed out of the Living Room to find his father, Count Dracula. Vlad hurled open the door to the Count's Chamber.  
"Have you got anything to do with this?"  
"If you are referring to Renfield's injury… then yes" The Count laughed.  
"The High Council and the Slayers Guild have apparently made a decision to end the co-existence deal"  
"Really…?" The Count arose from his coffin and stood directly in front of Vlad.  
"It's about time". He laughed again and rushed out of the room. Vlad felt the anger rising inside him again; he walked out of the Count's room and slammed the door. He stormed down the dark corridor towards his room before bumping into an ever cheerful Ingrid.  
"Trouble with the Peace Treaty?"  
Vlad stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.  
"And how would you know?"  
"Oh grow up Vlad; it's all over the newspapers. Every Vampire in the world knows that this is coming to an end and how much you have failed them". Ingrid smirked and looked directly into the darkness of Vlad's Eyes.  
"Nobody wanted this co-existence deal to fail more than you and Dad. Did you have anything to do with this?"  
"As much as I'd have liked to, no I didn't have anything to do with it".

Vlad stormed off again in the direction of his room. He entered his room and slammed the door behind him causing some of his candles which lit the place up to go out. He tore off his trademark leather jacket and threw it straight onto his sofa. He walked over to his dresser and picked up the picture of him and Erin before sitting down. He stared at it as that familiar burning feeling returned to the bottom of his stomach.

"VLADIMIR!" He heard as his father beckoned him from down the hall. Vlad sat still, looking at the picture of Erin and him.  
"VLADIMIR DRACULA!" his father called again. Vlad put the picture of the duo onto his dresser and rushed to the dining room.  
"What now?"  
"One of your little…groupies is here to see you"  
"Well tell them to wait" Vlad started to walk out as Ingrid spoke up  
"I don't think you'll want to miss this one". Vlad turned around and stared at her  
"Where are they?"  
"Courtyard" Ingrid replied. Vlad turned around towards the door and rushed out into the Courtyard. He stood directly in the middle, but couldn't see anyone. He looked around and heard a small voice  
"Vlad…?" Vlad turned directly towards the voice as the figure walked out of the shadows, Erin walked towards him badly hurt.


	3. Betrayal

Vlad stared at the unwelcome visitor who was slowly looming out of the darkness into the moonlit courtyard. He stepped backwards and glared, fangs fully blazing and a low hissing noise coming from the teenage Vampire. Erin stopped where she was, startled to say the least. Vladimir slowly walked towards Erin, who was covered in scars and wounds. He circled her three times before stopping right in front of her. Vlad retreated his fangs back into his gums.

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing out of Vlad's mouth. Vlad was right however, what was she doing here? Three years ago the very girl who is stood in front of him now ran away with his murderous and recently discovered brother, Malik. The sweet, shy and sympathetic girl that once existed was now just a lonely, rejected vampire from the streets of Paris. Erin Noble didn't exist any longer. Her spirit was long gone; replaced with pure hatred and anger and all because Vlad couldn't stand to lose her.

"Vlad please…" Erin moved ever so slightly closer to Vlad who looked away in disgust. Is this really what he had done to her? He never really thought about the moment he bit her, it was just selfish. Vlad felt a horrible feeling of guilt wash over him as Erin stood almost sobbing in pain. This isn't how a vampire acts is it? As much as Vlad felt that there was something wrong with the entire thing, he couldn't stop himself from talking to the one he so desperately wants back.

"What do you want?" Vlad pulled his eyes from the ground to meet hers. He looked deep into Erin's eyes, almost connecting like they did just four and a half years ago. Erin looked directly back at him in sorrow, almost begging to be taken back.

"I'm so Sorry Vlad…" Vlad moved slowly towards her. He reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. She was covered in old wounds and marks from attacks. This was almost enough to send blood pumping through his veins. As much as he hated Erin he couldn't stand to see her hurt.

Ingrid looked on from the old window in the Dining Area at Erin and Vlad. She smirked to herself and walked off into the dark attic that was the Dracula's retreat. She reached her room and pulled out an old piece of paper and a pen.

"Vlad is weak. This Peaceful Co-Existence is sure to fail now. Meet me at 7pm sharp".


	4. Love and Hate

**Note: I want to thank everyone who has read 'Rebound' so far. I'm overwhelmed with the positive feedback! A massive thank-you however goes to honalooloo for the tips and help regarding the story! Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

A New night had arrived at the Dracula's Refuge. Ingrid was waiting underneath the dark arch in the Dracula's courtyard for a mysterious visitor. A Loud gust of wind suddenly picked up speed in the courtyard as a dark figure appeared alongside Ingrid.

"Ingrid… The peace deal is nearly over. We need however one more thing from you"

"What is that exactly?"

"Proof that the Chosen One has bitten a breather during the peace deal". Ingrid initially thought this wasn't going to be possible. But at the back of her head one thing hung around. That one little piece of truth that her special brother had bitten during Peaceful Co-Existence… Erin Noble.

Vladimir sat on the edge one of the many leather sofas which surrounded the dining area. Erin was asleep next to him. Vlad looked at her and then looked away; He placed his head in his hands and groaned. How could he just let Erin back in his life like this? Vlad lifted his head up to see Ingrid siting directly opposite reading the latest edition of 'Fang Magazine', her legs perched on the table. She dropped the magazine slowly from her face to make eye contact with Vlad

"Well, well, well… If it isn't you're ex-breather girlfriend"

"Back off Ingrid"

"Do I really need to remind you what that girl did to you?" Ingrid dropped her legs from the ancient wooden table to the floor. She made her way towards the Chosen One who was still sat with a sleeping Erin.

"That girl almost destroyed you Vlad. She was prepared to take the throne with Malik without giving you a second chance. She stood by as Elizabeta and Malik plotted aga…" Vlad stood up as quick as a flash baring his fangs and red eyes.

"I said back off". Ingrid wasn't affected by Vlad's attempt to startle her. She simply stood backwards and started walking off

"As soon as you wake up and smell the garlic, you know where I am Vlad". Ingrid slammed the dining room door behind her. Vlad felt a sudden rise of anger deep inside his dark body; He turned round and punched what can only be described as antique panelling. Vlad suddenly realised what he had done and held his fist in pain, hissing trying not to wake Erin. This attempt proved a failure as Erin woke suddenly. She looked scared.

"What happened?" Erin asked quickly looking around

"I pu…hit a wall" Vlad replied. Vlad couldn't bring himself to look at the betraying vampire that lay in front of him. Vlad was wondering what he was doing bringing her back into his life.

"Vlad… I need to talk to you" Erin said almost begging him to listen. Vlad walked around the dining table and looked at the new edition of 'Vampiric Times' and sunk onto a chair.

"Co-Existence Deal end date decided by Slayers and High Council". Vlad picked up the newspaper and threw it into the open fireplace in rage, screaming at it. Erin was stood up stunned.

"Vlad…" Erin said again. Vlad stood near the fire place, leaning on the engraved artwork.

"Vlad please listen to me". Vlad turned quickly.

"Why should I Erin? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't dust you on the spot" Vlad walked right up to Erin and stared into her eyes.

Meanwhile, Ingrid walked towards the school building to find The Count. She walked towards the office of The Count's beloved Miss McCauley. She knocked on the door and to no surprise; The Count was sat there looking like a lost puppy.

"… and I need the report for the Ofsted inspector as soon as possible Mr Count"

"Of Course, anything for you my dear Miss McCauley… I mean… Of course, If you'll excuse me. The Count walked out of the room briskly followed by Ingrid.

"Well, what is it Ingrid?" The Count said while walking up to the dining room

"Vlad's bought someone round for dinner…"

Inside the Dining room, Vlad could hear the increasing sound of footsteps from Ingrid and his dad. He decided the best decision would be to take Erin and him elsewhere. He grabbed onto Erin's arm and flew into his bedroom away from the oncoming storm that would be his Dad. He sat on his sofa with his head in his hands

"Erin you can't stay here. You had your chance and you blew it with us all"

"Well I told you not to Vlad". Vlad looked straight up at Erin and scowled

"You would have died!"

"That would have been better than being… this…" Erin walked over to the window and peeled back the curtain.

"Vlad please… I need your help. You're… You're the only thing I've got left…


	5. Ingrid's Deal

**Note: I'd like to thank everyone for their positive and brilliant reviews so far. They're all really motivating me to continue this story on. Not much happens in this chapter really, however it is the start of a large game-changer for Erin and Vlad. Enjoy!**

Vlad sat on his dark sofa and watched Erin sleeping again. He left her alone in his room for a while and went to visit his father who was sat in the dining room.

"Ah, Vladdy! Come sit down! A Nice glass of…" Vlad cut The Count off before he could finish. He knew full well what he was going to say, and Vlad was sticking to the no blood deal he made with himself. He was determined to keep Erin away from The Count, if he found out she'd returned… She'd be bat food.

"So, who was the groupie that decided to give you a romantic moonlit visit?" The Count laughed.

"Nobody important" Vlad replied. "Now, please excuse me while I finish this report that has to be in tomorrow evening". The Count rolled his eyes.

"Vladdy! All you seem to do is work on this… failing co-existence deal. Why not stop it? I mean, there's nothing better than biting a slayer"

"After all I've worked for? No chance. The peace stands and NOBODY will be excused, do you understand?"

The Count twitched a little and nodded.

Deeper down in the Dracula's abode, Ingrid sat silently with a glass of 16th century vintage blood, thinking about the proof needed to break the deal. She knew the only chance she had at proving that Vlad had bitten was Erin Noble, the love of his life. With Erin now in the building, Ingrid thought that it would be easy. She drank the last drips of blood from her goblet and flew up to Vlad's room where Erin was lying. Ingrid looked inside Vlad's coffin to see Erin fast asleep. Ingrid coughed slightly trying to wake her. Her efforts were useless. Ingrid decided to cough louder, but again had no effect on the sleeping Erin. Ingrid decided to nudge Erin… hard.

"Oi, Bat Breath" Ingrid spitted out while nudging Erin. This managed to wake her up. Erin sat up straight in the coffin looking completely worn and shocked. She looked around and saw Ingrid.

"What do you want Ingrid? Keep away" Erin muttered. Ingrid rolled her eyes and made her way to the sofa. She made herself comfy and looked at her perfectly painted and immaculate nails.

"I need something from you"

"Whatever it is, you're not getting it". Erin got up out of the large grey metal coffin which was placed in the middle of Vlad's room and stood behind it. Ingrid looked at Erin and signalled her to sit on the sofa with her eyes. Erin slowly made her way over to the sofa and sat right on the edge.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" Ingrid said, rolling her eyes and almost laughing at the way Erin was behaving.

"Now again, I need something from you. Something that seals the fate of Vampires and Slayers for good, and if you give it to me I shall reward you greatly" Ingrid said slowly.

"I don't want anything from you, I'll never help you"

"Not even if it could bring back Ryan?" Erin looked at Ingrid directly, eyes wide open and shocked.

"What did you say?"

"If you help me, I could bring back that… worm of a brother of yours"

Erin was stuck for words. For once she couldn't speak. Erin desperately wanted to prove to Vlad that she was back for help and that he was the one she needed right now. However with this massive opportunity to see her only brother again, she was stuck. Erin loved Vlad, she really did. She regretted running away with that murderer Malik. She wanted to put things right with Vlad, but with the chance to see the person who she fought dearly for how could she refuse?

"How… How would you bring him back?"

"There is an old vampire legend which tells the story of a book, an old book the Lanmò se rès. It tells the story of how a vampire can be bought back from the dust with a drop of blood. However this can only be done by someone outside of the Vampires family, meaning me. I will do this if you help me bring the Co-Existence deal to an end" Ingrid smirked at Erin. Erin thought long and hard about the offer that Ingrid had given her.

"Alright… fine… I'll do it"


	6. Blood Drops

**NOTE: Again thanks for all the brilliant reviews so far! This is most likely the last chapter until after Christmas. It's only short but important all the same. Enjoy! **

Erin sat alone in Vladimir's room. She had just agreed to bring the peace deal to an end helping Ingrid. What was she thinking? How was she going to gather enough proof? Erin still had strong feelings for Vlad, even stronger than ever. She remembered all the times where she was protected by Vlad, protected from being killed by his dad and sister…

Vlad walked into his room and saw Erin whose eyes were full of water. He rolled his eyes slightly and walked over to her.

"You okay?" He asked her

"Not really. This is all too much to take in… Why are you helping me?"

"You said you needed help" Vlad stared at her with a blank expression on his face. That was however a good question, why was he helping her? He understood that he needed help and that he still loved her. But after everything she did to him, did she really deserve the help? He forced a smile on his pale looking face to reassure Erin that he sort of meant to help her.

"Thank You" Erin continued. "I never meant to hurt you Vlad… honestly I didn't. I was foolish and…" Vlad cut her off before she could finish.

"Save it Erin, it's nothing…" Vlad shrugged. He sat on his sofa and stared at the wall

"Vlad can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I don't see why not…"

"You bit me, meaning we share your powers… Does that mean there are traces of you in my body like… blood or DNA or something?"

"Of course, I bit you Erin. I transferred over part of my blood to you, why ask?" He looked at her confused

"It's been playing on my mind since I was turned"

Erin had done it, she had got the proof she needed to make this peace plan fail. Just a sample of her blood would prove that Vladimir had bitten her.

"I'll be back in a moment" Erin said. She briskly walked out of Vladimir's bedroom and walked towards Ingrid's. Erin stopped right outside the door and thought about what she was doing. Seeing Ryan again was the only reason she was doing this… right?


	7. Reflection

**Note: Hey everyone. Hope you had a brilliant Christmas. Here's the next chapter of my story. Mainly focusing on Vlad, It moves away from the storyline a little but it shouldn't affect the story… If I made any sense at all there? Probably not. Anyway enjoy and have a happy new year! By the way, this is only a small chapter. A much much bigger one is coming.**

"Vladimir Count?" called the old teacher who sat right at the front of the classroom at the ancient looking desk.

"Mr Count?" Still no answer from the distracted pupil who was drawing in a sketch-book, the teacher sighed and carried on with the morning register. Vlad carried on drawing in his book, a small life-like sketch of Erin. Vlad had always enjoyed drawing, ever since he could remember. It was his way of getting away from everything. He stopped drawing and placed his worn pencil down for a brief moment through the gap in the blinds and out through the rain covered window. Before he could gather what he was doing, the loud school bell rung out to everyone marking the start of lessons.

Vlad had history during Wednesday mornings, of which lasted two hours. He couldn't stand History for that long, two hours of talking about the 1930's Wall Street Crash and the assassination of JFK. He decided enough was enough. Vlad walked through the now empty corridors to the entrance to his desolate attic based house. He quietly made his way back to his room and closed the door. He flung his school bag into a dark corner of his room and sat down with his sketch book and a pencil.

He added the final touches to the sketch he'd been working so hard on – possibly the most true to life sketch he'd done. He placed it down on the table and left it. He decided to go to his blue-silk lined coffin and think about things. Just a few days ago, Erin Noble had walked back into his life out of the blue. The only girl he'd ever loved… loved her so much that he bit her.

"Master Vlad? Your father would like a word" came the unmistakeable voice of Renfield from the doorway.

"Tell him to wait. I'm busy"

"But you're just lying…"

"I'm Busy!" Vlad shouted back. Renfield closed his door. Vlad was confused, why did Erin come back? She wanted help yes… but there must be something else to it? Nobody just comes back. She hates him. Why would someone who hates him come back for help?


	8. Tell Me

**Note: Hello! Happy New Year to everyone, I hope the holidays were brilliant. Here's the eighth chapter of Rebound. Sorry it's taken so long to get here. **

Erin sat alone on the roof of Garside in the cool breeze, her hair slowly being blown around. She was startled by the sight of Vlad walking across the roof towards her. She forced on a smile.

"Hey" The youngest Dracula said with his hands in his pockets.

"How did you know I was here?" Erin replied slowly

"I…um… I saw you whizz up here. I thought I'd come and join you". Vlad grinned at her and sat down beside her. The pair sat in silence for at least ten minutes before either of them decided to talk

"Vlad listen, I have something to tell you…" Vlad turned his head to face her and looked confused.

"What is it Erin?" Erin was nervous. She wanted to tell him about her plan with Ingrid, the plan which could end Vlad altogether. But if it was her only chance of seeing her brother again she couldn't possibly…

"Ingrid made me promise I wouldn't say anything…but I need to tell you!" Vlad was confused and slightly annoyed that Ingrid had made a promise with Erin. Erin had asked for his help and yet she had made a promise with his no good sister.

"Erin, you asked me for help and yet you go to my sister? Do you really think that is going to help matters?" Erin looked down. Vlad was obviously going to tell her to leave again if she told him what she had promised Ingrid.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" Vlad replied - feeling impatient and annoyed.

"Vlad the last thing I want is to hurt you right now...but um..."

"What Erin?"

"I agreed to help Ingrid bring the peace plan to an end...

**Sorry it's such a short chapter! More in the next one.**


End file.
